MissingNo's Plague
by Pokemon Master Luffy
Summary: Red had always known his favorite game was just that, a game. Until he makes the mistake of angering the legendary glitch Pokemon, Missingno. Now it is wreaking havoc in the Pokemon world, and it is up to Red to stop it and end what he began. It isn't just a game anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm a new fanfiction writer going by the name of Pokémon Trainer Luffy. This is my first fanfiction story called Missingno's plague. It's about the Pokémon glitch Missingno screwing up the Pokémon game world because a certain trainer caught him, he brings the trainer to the game world and the trainer has to defeat him. Please rate and no negative feedback. Enjoy! **

Today was such a bad day. I got sent to the principal's office because I broke a stupid kid's nose. "It wasn't my fault," I told him. "It was his fault for calling me a dork."

"And why did he call you a dork?" The principle asked.

"Because I play Pokémon," I replied.

"Exactly!" the principle said. "All the teachers report that you always draw Pokémon on your exam papers and do not pay attention in class like you're in another world!"

Damn it. I hated this principle. Always yip-yapping about these stupid teachers and their boring explanations. School is crap anyways. Why do teachers care about my education when they should care about there's? They are stupid as it is anyways.

"Red I'm giving you detention," the principle said. "From 3pm till 5pm, it'll teach you a lesson."

Now here I am, at detention, doing my homework waiting till 5pm. I yawned, thirty more minutes. The teacher walked away from the room. I quickly took out my game boy. I started it and Pokémon Red loaded. I pressed start and resumed my save data. My Pokémon team was a level seventy one Charizard, a level sixty-five Snorlax, a level fifty Jolteon and the three legendary birds all at level seventy-five. Time to catch Missingno. I talked to the old man in Viridian City and watched him catch a Weedle. I used Fly to get to Cinnabar Island and used Surf around the sea to catch Missingno. After hundreds of Tentacool encounters I finally managed to catch it. It went to my PC and stayed there. The teacher entered the room. I quickly dumped my Game boy in my bag. The teacher said "You may go." I quickly rushed out of the room.

I made it home. My mom wasn't there so I had the house all to myself. I went up in my room and took out my game boy. I started the game, waited for a while for the game to start and withdrew Missingno. I used it in a few battles and it evolved into Kangheskhan. Was I playing for that long? I was, it was 8pm. My mother was not yet at home. Just then my game boy started vibrating, it never done that before. Three large red words appeared on the screen.

YOU REMOVED ME FROM MY WORLD AND NOW YOU'LL PAY!

What the hell was this? Just then my hands started turning into pixels. My game boy disappeared in a flash of light. My surroundings were turning into pixels. I was then shrouded in light and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter of Missingno's plague. Please review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I woke up in a small oblong room. I stood in front of a TV screen holding a Super Nintendo controller. I look around the room. No messy clothes and no objects lying around. This isn't my room. I get up. There's a neat bed in front of me. There was also a computer on a desk. I go to the computer. There's an e-mail waiting for me.

Please meet me at the lab.

-Professor Oak

Professor Oak. That's the professor in Pokémon Red. What the hell was happening? I thought it was spam but they was an option saying withdraw item. I clicked it and saw a potion. I did not know what the hell was happening but I decided to see professor Oak and find out. I climbed down the stairs. There a horrific scene befell me. I saw a dead woman being hung on a chandelier on the roof. Her eyes were wide open and her face looked like it was gasping for air. There was blood running down her body. I felt like vomiting. There was a piece of paper and a book on the table. I read the paper first. It was written in blood.

HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT RED?

I checked the book. It was a diary.

**January 20**

**I kept Red in his room in order to protect him from Missingno. For some reason Missingno wants to kill Red. I hope he's safe in there.**

**January 25**

**I'm hearing knocking on the door. I'm not going to open it. My son needs to be protected.**

**January 30**

**The door is breaking apart. I'm going to fight Missingno, he won't take my son.**

The rest was stained with blood. I looked up at the woman. She was my mother or at least in another world. Regardless she risked her life to protect me. I looked at her. Her pale, lifeless blue eyes and her curly bloodstained blue hair. I quickly ran out of the house. I did not want to see it.

I ran past an empty town. I looked at Pallet Town's sign. It read Pallet Town, shades of your journey awaits but it was crossed out in blood. I went to Oak's lab.

In Oak's lab there were six people. Professor Oak, his daughter Daisy, his three aides and a girl crying. The lab was lined with bookshelves and was surrounded by dozens of computers. Geeky stuff. I went to professor Oak.

"Red! I thought you were dead," he exclaimed.

"Gee thanks," I replied.

I went up to professor Oak. I saw two Pokeballs on the table.

"Good. Red I want you to do me a favor." Oak said.

"What?" I asked.

"I want you to find my grandson."

"Yes," Daisy said. "He went missing when Missingno attacked."

"I'm going to give you one of these two Pokémon," Oak said.

"What happened to the third one?" I asked.

"I don't really know." Oak replied.

"So which starters?" I asked.

"Charmander and Bulbasaur." He said

"I'll pick Charmander." I said. He gave me the pokeball.

"My daughter Daisy will accompany you in your journey." Oak said.

I saw Daisy. She had long brown hair and green eyes. "I'll use my Clefairy to support you." She said.

"Okay," I replied.

"Take Bulbasaur with you Daisy, You'll need it," Oak said. Daisy nodded her head.

"Before we leave," I said. "May I ask you some questions?"

"Okay," Oak replied.

"What is Missingno planning to do?"

"I don't know myself," Oak said.

"Why did your grandson go missing?"

"He wanted to defeat Missingno."

"What am I doing here, in the Pokémon world?"

"What do you mean?" Oak replied.

"I mean I come from a world where Pokémon is just a video game and you guys are fictional characters." I said. "The real world."

"What are you saying Red? This is the real world."


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter of my fanfic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

What did professor Oak mean that I was in the real world? It didn't make sense. I was at my home just a few minutes ago. HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE? "Red you there?" Professor Oak asked.

"Yeah. I just spaced out." I said.

"Great, take these Pokeballs and this Pokedex." He gave me five Pokeballs and a game boy shaped Pokedex. I examined the Pokedex. It looked exactly like my game boy. How was that possible? I made a decision to find out later. "Daisy you ready?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Let's go." I said.

We rushed to Route 1. When we got there, what I saw horrified me.

The trees were withering or turning into pixels. They were a bunch of dead Pidgey and Ratatta lying around. The tall, long grasses in which you normally catch Pokémon were non-existent. We continued down the Route. I was not paying attention, but I tripped over something. When I got up and cleaned my clothes, which were for some reason Red's clothes from the Pokémon games, I saw a sight that horrified me.

The man who normally gave you a potion was dead. Ripped apart by what looked like claws. He's eyes wide open on his pale, lifeless body. When Daisy saw the body she put her hands on her mouth and gasped. Her face turned green. I quickly covered her eyes as I saw a bunch of Ratatta feeding on his body. A flock of Pidgey chased them away and started feeding on him too. Why in the world were Pokémon feeding on humans? It wasn't right!

"I-is it done?" Daisy asked. The flock of Pidgey left. I removed my hand. She still looked shocked. I could see that in her eyes. I couldn't blame her. Even I didn't know what was happening.

"L-lets continue." I said. She held my hand. She was so scared that she gripped it tightly. We were walking when I heard a weak hooting noise. It was desperately calling for help. I couldn't just leave it. We walked to the sound, stepping on the dead, crunching grass. When the sound started getting louder I saw what looked like a baby Pidgey. Its wings had deep claw marks. Its cry was low and weak. It sounded like it was gasping for air. It looked at me with its beady eyes, pleading me for help. I couldn't just leave it here. I took out my potion and sprayed it on the Pidgey. It closed its eyes as it stung him. His cut was getting better. I then threw my pokeball. "Have some rest," I said. I turned around. Daisy looked at me with a smile.

"You treat Pokémon well," she said.

"Of course," I said. "This Pokémon was about to die! I couldn't just leave it here."

I put the Pokeball on my belt and we continued our journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter of my installment. Please review. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

We managed to reach Viridian City. As I expected, there were no citizens. Just a partly ruined Pokémon centre and Pokemart. Daisy and I walked to the Pokémon centre, when we entered there was no one except Nurse Joy with a weird grin on her face. The floor was littered with rubble and small stones. There was a bunch of pokeballs lying around.

"Welcome to the Pokémon centre," Nurse Joy said and gave a slight bow. I walked over to her and gave her my Pokémon. Daisy walked reluctantly over to Nurse Joy. She gave her two of her Pokémon, her Clefairy and Bulbasaur. After she healed our Pokémon, we left. Just as we were about to leave she asked us "You looking for Gary Oak?"

I was surprised. How did she know?

"How do you know?" I asked.

She giggled maniacally. Then she said with an evil grin and her eyes were wide open in a creepy way "I have my sources," and started giggling again. She was insane. I had to get out of here.

"Let's go Daisy," I said. "Let's leave." I held her hand and led her out of the Pokémon Centre.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," she giggled. She pointed her hand at the door and it was blocked by a bunch of red numbers. I tried touching it, but my hand got shocked.

"Let us out," I snarled.

"No you're going to be my toys forever!" she giggled hysterically. Suddenly her body started swelling and the Nurse Joy body exploded in a pool of blood, staining mine and Daisy's faces. Her body was replaced by a purple shadow of a woman with numbers running on her body. She had sharp talons and she charged at us. We narrowly avoided the attack. I put my hand on a Pokeball and threw it.

"Go Charmander!" I screamed. Charmander popped up in a flash of red light. "Use Ember!"

Charmander's tail lit up and he targeted the lady. The lady dodged it swiftly and she charged straight for my Charmander. Before she reached my Charmander, two vines stopped her hands from reaching it. I jumped up and kicked her on the face. She let out an ear piercing scream. I covered my ears. She charged at me but my Charmander protected me with its claws. He parried and used Ember.

"Good job Charmander," I said. I reached for a rock and threw it at the beast. It hit her head, hard. She let out a shriek.

"Now Charmander!" I screamed. He used Ember and the beast shrieked in pain as her body was being burnt to a crisp. I returned Charmander to its pokeball.

"Good job Charmander," I said as I returned him to my belt. The woman burned and turned into a bunch of pixels. The numbers on the exit disappeared.

"Let's go," I said to Daisy.

"Where?" she asked me.

"To Route 22," I replied.

"Why there?"

"Because I have a feeling your brother will be there," I said. We continued on to Route 22.

**How do you like them apples? This was my first time writing a Pokémon battle scene. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review as it would surely make my day. Pokémon Trainer Luffy out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter of Missingno's plague. But before I start it, I need to give out a special shout out to Celestial Evolution for spotting some of my mistakes I really thank her. Onward with the fanfic!**

Chapter 5

After 'borrowing' some potions from the Pokemart and checking for survivors, Daisy and I walked over to Route 22.

Route 22 was stained with blood and bodies. Why were their bodies around? All the bodies were ripped apart and gutted. Before I could think of a reason Daisy asked me a question.

"Are you sure Gary's here?"

"It's worth a try," I replied. Daisy gripped my hand.

We walked over the bodies, careful not to step on any of them. After walking over the pile of bodies that litter the grass, we saw Gary. Daisy let go of my hand and rushed to him. He put both of her hands on him and pulled him in a hug. Gary turned around. When Daisy saw him, she gasped and pushed him away. She ran over to me.

"G-Gary is, G-Gary is," she took a deep breath. "Gary is b-being possessed, l-like N-Nurse Joy." She broke down into tears. I did the most awkward thing and hugged her.

"Oh my dear Daisy I'm not being possessed," Gary said deviously. "I'm just sharing my body with Missingno."

I let go of Daisy and shouted at Gary.

"Why the hell are you sharing your body with Missingno?" I screamed. "He's just using you!"

"Oh my dear Red, aren't you just using Daisy to get to your world?"

Daisy looked at me with a confused look.

"W-what is he saying?"

"N-nothing," I replied, although it didn't sound very convincing. Suddenly a big blast of water knocked me off balance.

"Red!" Daisy screamed. My back hit a rock. My vision blurred. After a while my vision cleared. I saw Gary let out a chuckle. His back looked like a Blastoise shell. His arm turned into a long digital arm with sharp talons for fingers. He pointed his finger at me, his claw in between my eyes.

"Now you die!" he snarled. He swung his arm in order to attack me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for death.

But death didn't come. When I opened my eyes I saw him there frozen, he wasn't moving an inch, his whole body covered with vines, holding him back. It was Daisy's Bulbasaur! I let out a sigh of relief.

"Now Gary," I said with a smirk. "You were saying something about me dying."

Gary snarled. I took out my Pokeball and threw out my Charmander.

"Charmander use Ember!"

Gary started burning.

"No Red!" Daisy screamed. "STOP!"

The flames disappeared, but there was no Gary. I looked around. He wasn't anywhere around me. A shadow now loomed over me. A shriek of laughter echoed across the Route.

"You honestly think I'm going to die that easily," Gary said. I looked up and saw that Gary was flying with what looked like Pidgeot wings. The Blastoise shell he once had, had disappeared.

"Charmander aim your Ember at that man," I shouted. I waited a while but saw no flames. "Charmander, CHARMANDER!"

Charmander was not where he was, at my side but instead was in the air. Gary's clawed arm was on top of Charmander's head, it was trembling with fear, sweat trickling down its body.

"Here's your precious Charmander," Gary smirked. His claws were surrounding Charmander's skull, closing in on it.

"CHARMANDER, NO!" I screamed.

His claws crushed Charmander's skull. Blood spilled down on the grass below. He let go of the remnants of Charmander's body. It fell down with a low thud. I rushed over to the body. There was no head. I vomited. It was too hideous to see. Daisy walked over to me, shocked to see the site that befell her. She knelt down beside me and hugged me. My tears wetting her clothes, she held me in closer.

"It's going to be fine," she tried reassuring me but knew it was futile. She held my head closer. My tears flowed down to her shoulders.

"How do you like that, Red?"Gary said with a smirk on his face.

I was angry at this piece of shit. I was going to rip him apart, tear him from limb to limb. I didn't care if Daisy was there; I was not going to show any mercy to this retard. I let go of Daisy and I charged at him with my fist raised but Gary quickly flew up. He changed his Pidgeot wings to a Blastoise shell and shot me with a high powered jet of water. I avoided it but the spot where I once stood was a now replaced by a crater. Daisy was on the other side of the crater. He readied his cannon again but this time Daisy was quick and told her Bulbasaur to use Vine whip on his cannons. They were frozen in one place. I threw out my Pidgey and told him to attack with a Gust attack. It flapped its wings and a razor sharp breeze attacked Gary. Before the attack hit him he shape shifted his Blastoise shell into Pidgeot wings and dodged.

He charged at me, I narrowly avoided his attack. In a split second his wings turned into the shell and he shot me with it. A high pressured jet of water appeared. I had no place to dodge. I was going to die. Nothing could save me now.

**Such a suspenseful ending! Please review as I would surely appreciate it. But before I sign out I want to ask you all a question. Do you have any ideas to improve the story? That's right, I'm asking you. I'm also looking for a beta reader, if any of you are interested please PM me. Pokémon Trainer Luffy out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth chapter of Missingno's plague. Now you shall find out what happens to Red. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

I heard a loud hooting noise. I opened my eyes to see what it was. Brown and white feathers were falling down in front of me. It looked like Pidgey feathers. Realization dawned on me. My Pidgey sacrificed itself to save me. I was sad, but no tears fell down. I already lost one of my Pokémon to the hands of Missingno.

"Guess my time here is over," said Missingno with an evil chuckle. "Smell you losers later." Missingno flew off with his Pidgeot wings. Daisy rushed to me. Seeing the Pidgey feathers, she knew what happened. She wanted to hug me to make me feel better but I pushed her away. I had to deal with this loss by myself. It was only one day and I lost both my Pokémon. I'm such a useless trainer. I looked down, ashamed of myself. After a while Daisy sat down beside me,

"Let's give Charmander and Pidgey a burial," she said, tears welling down her eyes. "They deserve it." I nodded my head.

I gathered what remained of Charmander and Pidgey's body while Daisy dug a hole with her Pokémon. I laid the remains in the hole and filled it up with sand. We said our prayers and headed out of the Route 23.

"Before we leave," Daisy said. "I want to ask you a question."

"Ask away," I replied.

"What did Gary mean when he said you were using me to get out of this world?" I figured she would ask this question so I explained everything to her.

She looked at me, surprised. She knew that I was the cause of what was going on. I expected her to hate me. Her brother was being possessed by Missingno and people were dying just because Missingno had entered this world. I waited for her to punch me or command her Pokémon to attack me but nothing came. She just looked at me.

"So if we kill Missingno you'll be sent back to your world?" she asked.

"I think so," I replied. "Although I'm not really that sure." Daisy smiled. Why was she smiling? I was the cause of everything wrong with this place.

"So let's defeat Missingno and get you out of here!" she said with such high enthusiasm that I got surprised. She wanted to help me. I couldn't help but smile. Although she knew I was the cause of this she actually wanted to help me. She was really kind, just like they say she is in the games. I was lucky to have her beside me.

We walked past the ruined Viridian City and headed to Viridian Forest, our next destination. We walked to the forest.

The forest was a large, bleak place. They were large trees blocking out the sky and the grass was stained with dry blood and limbs of bug catchers were lying around in all sorts of places. Daisy gripped my hand and I knew she was scared. Whatever did this to the bug catchers must be nearby. We walked deeper into the forest; careful not to step on the bodies and limbs of the dead bug catchers we passed by. We walked deeper and deeper until we saw a dark part of the forest that had an eerie feel to it. We couldn't see anything ahead of us except a small, shadowy figure running to us. Daisy readied her Pokémon in case it was an enemy. The figure came in closer. Daisy threw out her Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use vine whip on that figure!" Daisy commanded. The Bulbasaur nodded its head and hit the figure. The figure screamed. It was a human.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" the boy screamed. He appeared from the darkness and revealed himself to be a bug catcher. His hat and clothes were tattered and he had green slime on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Wade," the boy replied. "A bug catcher."

"What are you doing here?" Daisy asked.

"Well… my friends and I were exploring the forest, looking for the cause of the mass chaos in Viridian Forest when Missingno appeared," he said.

"Continue."

"We found out it was the Gym Leader, Brock and he was being possessed!" he said, shuddering. "He killed some of us of using this weird power."

"What kind of power?" I asked.

"His hands turned into a Geodude's hand and he smashed our Pokémon to bits," he replied. "That's why I'm covered in this green slime." He pointed at his clothes.

I realized what he was talking about. He had the same power like Missingno, turning his limbs to Pokémon body parts. I looked over to Daisy and she nodded. She was thinking the same thing I was.

We walked to the dark part of the forest. Wade decided to follow us. We walked carefully, trying hard not to step on any twigs. We walked deeper and deeper into the dark part of the forest. It was silent. The silence made it feel more deadly. We walked farther and farther until we saw a tall, muscular figure and a small figure. I told Daisy and Wade to stop. The tall figure's hand turned into something sharp. He jabbed it into the small figure and blood flew up into the air. It was Brock. He turned around and started walking over to us. Daisy put her hand on a pokeball. Wade just shivered. We waited for him to arrive. He was walking slowly, getting closer and closer. I put my hands on my sides and I remembered I had no Pokémon.

A flash of red light obscured my vision and a Beedrill appeared from the pokeball. It charged at Brock but Brock was quick. He crushed the Beedrill's neck with his Geodude hands and threw its dead body aside. Wade threw out his Butterfree but it met the same fate. Wade made a run for it leaving only me and Daisy. Daisy threw out her Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip!" she screamed. Two vines appeared from Bulbasaur's bulb and it was targeted at Brock. Brock turned his hand into a Geodude's hand and pulled it by him. He then turned it into an Onix's horn and slashed but Bulbasaur was quick and he dodged it. He sent a seed to Brock and vines surrounded his body and started sapping energy from him. Brock screamed in pain. His energy was being sucked bit by bit. Bulbasaur used Vine Whip again and Brock flew away. Bulbasaur chased after Brock and Daisy after him.

"Daisy wait," I shouted, but she already disappeared into the darkness. I had no choice but to follow.

I followed Daisy into a cave. . The cave was narrow. The cave walls had tiny, red marks on them. I decided to go deeper into the cave and find Daisy. The cave started getting darker and darker the deeper I went into it. The only light that illuminated the cave was the small, red marks etched to the cave walls. Suddenly I heard a high pitched scream. It was Daisy. I rushed deeper into the cave as soon as I could. I finally made into the cave. There I saw Brock suffocating Daisy. She was gasping for air and her face was pale. Brock had an evil smirk on his face. I looked around to see if Bulbasaur was anywhere, and sure enough he was gasping for air on the cave floor, scratches scarring his body.

"Let's strike a deal," Brock said. "You or the girl. One of you has to die; one of you has to live." He tightened his grip on Daisy. I had to do something or Daisy would die. If I turned myself in, maybe this world would be saved. I walked over to Brock. Daisy shook her head, begging me not to turn myself in. Suddenly Daisy elbowed Brock. Brock screamed in pain as Daisy's elbow hit him hard in the stomach. Brock ignored the pain and turned his arm to an Onix's horn. He thrust his hand straight into Daisy's heart and he removed it from her body. Daisy fell down, dead. Her eyes wide open. I fell down on my knees. Daisy was dead and I didn't do anything to save her.

**You guys didn't expect that did you? Daisy dying. Bwahahaha, I'm so EVIL! Anyways as you can see I'm looking for a beta reader. If any of you are interested PM me. I'm also working on a lemon yuri fanfic so you guys who are interested in lemon AND yuri should check that out once I'm done with it. Leave a review if you enjoyed it and please no negative feedback. Pokémon Master Luffy, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys I haven't been able to post. I was too busy studying for the exams but I will start posting soon because the final exam is tomorrow. Onward with the fic!**

**Chapter 7**

Daisy was dead. The only one who ever supported me, dead? I couldn't believe it. Brock walked over to me. He kicked Daisy's body aside. It fell aside with a thud.

"Now it's your turn to die," he said. He turned his arm into a Geodude's and swung at me. Suddenly two vines surrounded his arm. The vines were yanked violently and a loud crack echoed through the cave walls. Brock screamed in pain as his Geodude arm was broken off its rightful place on his body. Bulbasaur jumped up in front of me, but it was no more a Bulbasaur, it was an Ivysaur. He Vine whipped Brock so hard that his face hit the cave walls. Ivysaur looked at me, his eyes were red. He charged at Brock, tossing him violently around the cave. Ivysaur came to a sudden halt. He stood there for a while, staring at Brock's dead body. He then collapsed. I rushed over to Ivysaur with a potion in my hand. I sprayed it on him. The scars from his body disappeared. Ivysaur got up and walked over to Daisy's dead body. He lay there, curled up next to Daisy. Tears welled down from my eyes. Suddenly I saw a flash of light. I wiped away the tears and I looked around and I saw Brock's dead body disappearing. The flash of light disappeared and the Boulder Badge emerged from it. I walked over to the Boulder Badge. I picked it up and grasped it in my hand. A few words in red appeared in front of me:

**YOU WANT REVENGE, RED? SEEK ME OUT AT THE POKEMON LEAGUE; I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU.**

I guessed that the message was from Missingno. He was the one possessing the gym leaders. I had to defeat all of them and face Missingno at the Pokémon league. My Pokedex vibrated in my pocket. I took it out and I saw a dead Brock. The boulder badge was on top of his head. The cave floor started rumbling.

"Ivysaur let's get out of here," I said. Ivysaur nodded his head. I hastily paid my last respects to Daisy and ran out of the cave as I saw the cave walls collapsing and huge boulders falling down. Some boulders were falling in front of me. Ivysaur and I dashed to the cave exit and we finally made it out. I gasped for breath. I looked at my side and I saw Ivysaur. It was also gasping for breath. I took out my pokeball and put it inside. I continued ahead.

After a while I finally made it to Pewter city. The city was broken to bits. All the buildings were destroyed by boulders and the ground was littered with dead bodies of Pokémon and humans alike. A wounded Pikachu staggered over to me. It got closer to me and fainted. I rushed over to it and checked its pulse. It was alive. I took out my pokeball and put it inside and continued my journey. I walked over to the ruins of the Pewter City Pokémon Center and saw a broken down healing machine. I put my Pokémon on it and tried my luck. A few lights fluttered and the machine came to life. My Pokeballs flashed for a few seconds and stopped. I removed my Pokeballs from the machine and I sent out Pikachu. Pikachu was healthy. It gave me a hug and I told it to return. He nodded and went back. I decide to search the town for clues.

I checked the ruins of the gym and found a few Pokeballs. I opened them and found dead, mutilated Pokémon. I decided to bury them and continue onward. I walked over to the museum and found that the door was shut. Two bones made a cross on the entrance. It was like the bones were telling me not to enter. I decided to remove the bones and open the door. When I entered the museum it was littered with bodies of dead people and Pokémon. The exhibits had disappeared and bones were lying on the floor. I decided to continue upwards to the staircase. As soon as I reached the staircase, I heard a rattling sound. I looked back and saw the same scene. I continued up the stairs but then again I heard the rattling sound. I went back down and saw that the bones were reforming, creating a live skeleton figure of an Aerodactyl and Kabutops. The dead bodies were also reforming, turning into real live zombies. They charged at me. I decided to run up the stairs and escape from them. When I reached the door a hand reached for me. It pulled me into the room. I tripped over something and landed head first into the floor. I looked around and saw a crowd of bony people huddled in corners with blank looks on their face. The exhibits in the room were destroyed and the floor was stained with dry blood. The person who pulled me in was Nurse Joy. Her clothes were tattered and painted with blood and she looked like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just ran away from living fossils and zombies and hit my face hard on the floor," I said. "Of course I'm fine."

"Great," she said enthusiastically, apparently not understanding the meaning of sarcasm.

"By the way, where am I?" I asked.

"You're in the second floor of the Pokémon Museum," she said.

"Who are all these people?"

"They are the survivors of the Pewter City incident," she said resentfully.

"What happened on that day?" I asked.

She looked down on the floor. I thought she wouldn't answer but she did.

"It was when Missingno attacked," she said. "He murdered almost all of the citizens and challenged the gym leader, Brock. He lost and Missingno possessed him. He made him destroy the city and we were forced into hiding. Brock made the fossils and the dead come back to life and commanded them to kill us if we were to ever set foot out of here." Nurse Joy broke into tears. I couldn't blame her. She was supposed to stay here until she, and a bunch of other people died of starvation or if the beasts downstairs got them. They had no escape. I did the most reasonable thing and hugged her. I could feel her bones on my skin. Her tears stained my clothes with big wet black blotches.

After a while I realized we had to take the fight to the zombies. It was the only way we could get out of here and I could defeat Missingno and return this world back to normal. I let go of Nurse Joy and got up.

"Everybody get up!" I screamed. Every one of the survivors looked up at me. "We have to take this fight to the zombies and get out of here. It's the only way we can defeat Missingno and change this world back to the way it was." I looked around at the crowd. Everybody just stared at me with a look that said "Is this kid crazy?" Nurse Joy got up.

"He's right," she said. "We have to look for survivors and defeat Missingno, it's the only way we can resume our normal lives instead of living in the shadow of Missingno. We have to stand up and fight! Now who's with me?"

A few members of the crowd got up and walked over to us. The rest of them just sat there.

"Anyone else?" I asked.

A person in the crowd raised his hand.

"Yes," I said.

"Just how are we supposed to fight these guys?" he asked.

"With Pokémon, of course." I replied. The rest of the crowd joined.

I told the people the plan. It would involve sending a Pokémon that knew the move self-destruct. It would use the move and clear out most of the zombies. The rest of us would send out our Pokémon and we would fight the fossils and zombies. Nurse Joy would provide support by telling her Chansey to use softboil. We would then defeat the fossils and escape. Everyone cheered. I sent two people, Dave and Zack, to the staircase, where they would send their Voltorbs to use self-destruct and clear out some of the crowd. A flash of red light appeared and two Pokeball like Pokémon appeared and rolled down the floor where they would explode and destroy most of the enemy forces. The Pokémon rolled down and we waited for the explosion. Everyone sat in silence. The silence was broken when I heard a voice call out my name.

"Red, is that you," said the voice. I looked back and saw Wade, the bug catcher I met at Viridian Forest, walk up to me.

"Wade," I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well when I escaped Viridian Forest I ran over to Pewter City, where I heard there would be survivors." He said. "I looked around and ended up in Pewter Museum and you know the rest." He looked around. "By the way, where's Daisy?"

I looked down on the floor. "She's d-" there was a sudden explosion. "Let's go!" I said.

We walked through the remains of dead zombies. Dave returned his fainted Voltorb and Zack's was nowhere to be seen. I threw out my Ivysaur and my Pikachu and they cleared out some zombies. The fossils where nowhere to be seen. Nurse Joy's Chansey was throwing egg bombs at lines of zombies and they exploded in a flash of blood. I looked around me and I saw Pokémon killing of some zombies. I saw a Nidoran sticking its poison horn in zombie's chests, a Beedrill drilling through lines of zombies and a Geodude crushing zombie skulls. I continued onward, confident that the Pewter City citizens would take the war to the zombies. Pikachu and Ivysaur joined my side and we hunted for the fossils.

I jumped over the ticket booth, to the other side of the Pewter City museum and sure enough, they were there. The Kabutops fossil violently assaulted a man who screamed, and turned him into mincemeat. The Aerodactyl one charged at me. I dodged its attack and commander Ivysaur to hold it in place with its vines. It worked but the Kabutops jumped with its scythes ready, to tear Ivysaur's vines apart. Ivysaur let go and Kabutops tumbled into a shelf. Books flew everywhere.

"Pikachu use Thundershock on Kabutops!" I screamed. Lightning appeared on its tail and shocked Kabutops. The bones flew apart and re-formed. Kabutops came back to life. He charged for Pikachu and it dodged swiftly. Aerodactyl charged at me and I dodged as fast as I could but it was no use. He was too close. Suddenly there was an explosion and Aerodactyl crumbled. A Chansey appeared in front of me and its trainer soon joined. It sent another egg bomb to Kabutops who also crumbled.

"Did we defeat them?" Chansey's trainer asked and I realized its trainer was Nurse Joy.

They re-formed. Realization dawned on me. There was nothing we could do to defeat them. They would keep on re-forming and sooner or later they would kill us. They charged at us and I did nothing to stop them. I was going to die and I was never going to return home.

But death never came. A young boy stood in front of us with a Kabutops claw through his chest., his straw hat fell down and I saw his face. It was Wade.

**End of chapter 7. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys for the late update. I was very busy during the holidays. But forget about that. Let's get on with the fic!**

**Chapter 8**

The Kabutops pulled its hand out of Wade's chest, drops of blood landed on the floor. The Kabutops fossil turned around and charged at me. Suddenly an explosion stopped it midway. The explosion wasn't from Nurse Joy's Chansey but from a Voltorb. The Voltorb was Zack's. Zack was a good looking guy with blonde hair that stuck up and a grin on his face. His eyes were a deep blue and he had a lightning shaped scar on his left eye.

"Magnemite, attack!" Zack screamed. A Magnemite appeared and zapped the Kabutops fossil. The Kabutops fossil let out a high pitched shriek and exploded. In the Kabutops fossil place was ash. The Aerodactyl fossil let out a high pitched shriek to, and charged.

"Jolteon now!" Zack screamed. A Jolteon appeared out of nowhere and zapped the Aerodactyl fossil, but it didn't turn to ash.

"Ivysaur, Razor Leaf!" I screamed. A bunch of leaves appeared from Ivysaur's bulb and launched. The bones of Aerodactyl's wings broke down. It let out another shriek.

"Jolteon Shock Wave!" Zack commanded. The Aerodactyl shrieked in agony and turned into ash. Zack grinned.

"Well that was easy," he said.

Nurse Joy hugged him.

"Thanks Zack," she said appreciatively, and embraced him tighter.

"Hey Nurse, I think you may have to let go," he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cause I'm running out of air," he breathed.

"Oh," she said, blushing. I looked and I saw that the zombies had also disappeared. The Pewter City residents looked pleased at their hard work. Some of them had died and the losses were heavy, but this victory had convinced them that they had the power to defeat MissingNo.

I suddenly thought about Wade. Why did he sacrifice himself? That question bounced around my head and I couldn't think of an answer, but all I know is that he did an honorable thing and it was one of the sacrifices I had to bear if I were to defeat MissingNo. I walked over to his body and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Wade," I said. "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten."

I carried his dead body passed the people either celebrating their victory or mourning over loved ones. Suddenly a red haired girl walked over to me, glanced at Wade's dead body and broke into tears.

"W-W-Wade why did you have to die?" she screamed. "You promised me we would see mom and dad if we got out of here." Tears rained down from her face. I walked out of the museum. It was too much too much for me to bear. I couldn't tell that girl that Wade had sacrificed himself to save me. I found a spot behind the museum and gently laid Wade's body on the side. I looked around for a spade and found one by a window and picked it up, I then dug a hole and put Wade's body in it and filled the hole. This time I made a promise to myself. MissingNo would pay! I didn't care what it took; I would do whatever I had to do to have his head. I punched the ground. Anger I had never felt within me.

"MISSINGNO I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" I screamed to the sky. Suddenly my Pokedex vibrated in my pocket. There was a message from MissingNo that read:

**OH REALLY RED. WASN'T IT YOUR FAULT THAT WADE DIED?**

How did he know Wade? Was it really my fault? Too many questions welled up in my head and I let out another scream.

"SCREW YOU MISSINGNO!"

"Screaming won't help," a deep voice said.

I looked back and saw Zack.

"If you want MissingNo's head you have to fight," he said, "And I'm gonna join you in the fight."

I looked at him. "Y-you will?"

"Count me in!" a voice said from the distance. I looked and I saw Nurse Joy.

"Me too," another voice said. I looked and I saw that girl that cried over Wade. "Wade was my brother and it was MissingNo's fault that he died."

"You see Red," Zack said. "We all want to help you, we all want to fight but we need you. So, are you with us?" he let out a hand.

This many people supported me? I couldn't believe it. A smile appeared over my face. I grabbed his hand. "I am."

Route 3 was empty. There were no dead bodies of the Pokémon or human kind which added to my suspicions. Almost every route was littered with dead bodies but this one was completely empty.

"Hey," I said to the red-haired girl. "What's your name?"

"Oh, it's Ashley," she said.

"You were Wade's sister, right?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said sadly. "Wade was my younger brother before he died. He was a very impatient boy who rushed through everything. When MissingNo attacked and our parents went off to fight him, Wade changed. He aimed to become the strongest trainer and find our parents. He promised me that, that-" she broke down into tears. I felt sorry for her. Her only family had died in MissingNo, no, my hands but she wasn't angry at me.

"Its gonna be fine," I said, although I didn't sound so sure. "I'll defeat MissingNo and make sure Wade's sacrifice wasn't in vain."

We continued through the route in silence. A few minutes later we reached the Route 3's Pokémon center. Now I knew where all the dead bodies were. They all were surrounding the Pokémon centre which was suspiciously unharmed. All the bodies had limbs missing like they were popped out. The now deceased trainers Pokémon had been treated worse. Half of their limbs had been ripped of violently and most of them had no heads.

"Do you think we should walk into the Pokémon Centre?" asked Zack.

"If we want to see what did this, probably," said Nurse Joy.

"Wait up," Ashley screamed from behind us. When she caught up, she gasped at the sight of the dead bodies. I quickly covered her eyes.

"R-Red I'm scared," she said and started shaking.

"I-its fine," I said. "Just don't look at the dead bodies."

We walked to the entrance of Mount Moon in silence. The silence was broken by a loud scream. We all turned around.

"Y-you think we should go there?" I asked fearfully.

"Of course," said Zack, a little too enthusiastically. "It's the only way we can save that guy or girl."

"Fine," I sighed. And we walked inside the Pokémon Centre.

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and be sure to leave a review I would surely appreciate it. Anyways to those reading this, have a good day. Pokémon Master Luffy, OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, PmL here. Sorry for the delay on MissingNo's plague, Chapter 9. I was a little too busy playing Pokémon Hacks and stuff like that. But anyways here is chapter 9, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

The only word to describe the Pokémon Centre we were in was, dark. The darkness obscured our line of sight and it took a while for my eyes to focus. I could make out plenty of silhouettes of deformed bodies. Whatever did this must be close.

"Yo, Red," said Zack. "Come here." I looked over to him and saw a bright emanating from his Jolteon. Ashley and Nurse Joy were there, too. I walked over to them and followed Zack's Jolteon. A loud scream came from the room above followed by the sound of a pop.

"You think we should go there?" I asked.

"I guess not," said Zack.

"It was your stupid to come here on the first place!" I screamed.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" Zack scolded. I then realized my mistake. I had attracted the thing that did this. Shit, if any of my friends died here it was all my fault. A pair of red eyes appeared from upstairs. Those eyes met mine and I felt my head expanding like a balloon. Unbearable pain flowed through my head. I screamed in pain and agony. I was going to die in the most violent way possible. I suddenly got tackled. There on top of me was Ashley. The pair of red eyes got shocked by Zack's Jolteon. The flash of light revealed its true form. It was a Mew. Its tail automatically conducted all the electricity and it released it in one big thunderbolt towards Zack but he swiftly avoided it.

"Ashley get of me," I said.

"Sorry Red," she said, blushing.

I removed Ivysaur's and Pikachu's Pokeballs and threw them.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt and Ivysaur Razor Leaf!" I commanded. They obeyed and it caught Mew by surprise. It flew out of the Pokémon centre and made a Mew shaped hole in the wall.

"Let's get out of here while we can," Zack said. We reached the door and opened it. Mew was there.

"Shit!" Zack swore as he quickly ducked. We all did the same. The only thing in Mew's line of sight was, Ivysaur. I was paralyzed in fear. If I got up I would be in Mew's line of sight and I would die. Ivysaur stood there; eyes wide open in horror as Mew stared straight into his eyes. I could only sit there and watch as Ivysaur's body expanded. He was screaming in pain as his body expanded and suddenly popped.

A yellowish red blood splattered everywhere and stained my face and clothes. Bits of Ivysaur's organs squished around the room and splattered. The only thing left of Ivysaur was his flower. My body suddenly felt weak and my surroundings were becoming black but I steeled myself. I could hear Pikachu crying. It was his only friend and Daisy's Pokémon before she died. I couldn't believe it. The only thing that I had left of Daisy was gone. That was when I got angry. I walked straight over to Mew without any consideration for my life. Tears of rage and sadness filled my eyes. I met Mew face to face before he could even activate his power I punched it hard in the stomach. For some reason there was blood flowing on my arm and I saw Mew's body sticking on my fist. Blood dripped down on the floor. I pushed Mew's body away and it landed on the floor with a thud.

I looked back and I saw surprised looks on Ashley, Zack and Nurse Joy's faces.

"What in the world was that?" asked Ashley.

"I-I don't know," I said. What the hell was that? I just went up to Mew and punched him and he suddenly died.

"Whatever it is, it's useful," said Zack. "If we have to kill MissingNo, Red is our only hope."

After that I removed my clothes and borrowed a shirt from Zack. It was black with a shape of Lightning on it. It didn't look good but at least it wasn't stained with Mew blood. I went over to Ivysaur's bloodstain and found its flower and put in my bag, something to remember it by.

"Ivysaur, it was fun while it lasted," I said. I broke down into tears. "You were, the most, awesome Pokémon."

I walked away after that. Zack and the girls were waiting for me. We walked into the cave in silence. In the cave there was nothing. No dead bodies, Pokémon or MissingNo's monsters, just that cave in which on my first play through of Pokémon Red I got lost in.

"It's quiet," Zack whispered loudly. "Too quiet."

We walked through the rest of the cave in silence. A while we finally reached the exit, when suddenly we were blocked.

There was a bunch of zombies blocking out the exit and beyond. We tried to go back but even more zombies blocked our path. We were trapped.

Suddenly the zombies in the entrance were blasted by a humongous high pressured blast of water. All that was left of them were large stains of blood and bits of their organs. There I saw a Blastoise and a very familiar trainer. He had spiky light brown hair and blue eyes. It was Gary Oak. At first I thought he was MissingNo because it had possessed him but this Gary was different, somehow.

"Hey, are you Red?" he asked me.

"What if I am?" I asked back.

"Take this," he threw a Pokeball at me. I caught it.

"What's in it?" I asked.

"A Charizard," he replied.

"But I thought my Charmander died," I said, remembering its horrible death.

"Your Charmander is not the only one in captivity," he said. A zombie reached out for me, but I quickly ducked and threw out my Charizard. It came out with a loud, powerful roar and burned that zombie, and all the others into ashes.

"Let's go!" said Zack, who was at the exit already.

We went out of the cave and reached Cerulean City. For some reason the zombies couldn't exit Mount Moon. We entered the Bicycle Shop, there we saw the dead body of the owner of the shop. His body was ripped apart and blood stained the floor. The rest of the shop was perfectly fine.

I caught my breath and asked Gary a question. "How come you're no more possessed by MissingNo?"

"Who said I was?" he replied with a question.

"Well when Daisy and I first saw you, you were not yourself," I said. "You used all these fancy powers and killed my Charmander and Pidgey."

"So you're saying this guy is MissingNo?" asked Zack. Reaching for his Pokeball.

"No I'm not MissingNo," he replied. "I don't know what you're saying but I wouldn't do such a thing, I only faint Pokémon not kill them. And by the way, what happened to Daisy?"

"S-she," I said, stammering.

"Died," finished Zack.

"How do you know?" I asked suspiciously.

"Dude, I know when someone is trying to tell another person that someone died," he replied. "It happened to me once."

"Daisy died?" Gary asked, his voice breaking. "B-but I promised her that I would defeat MissingNo." He sounded like he was about to cry, but he kept his cool. Suddenly his eyes flashed with anger.

"I AM GOING TO KILL MISSINGNO IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He screamed.

He then walked out of the room.

"Gary, wait!" I screamed. But he didn't listen. We tried going after him, but he had disappeared.

"Where do you think we should go next?" asked Zack.

"Should we go after him or do you think we should get out of here?" asked Nurse Joy.

"I don't think we should leave him," said Ashley. I thought for a while and made up my mind.

"We're going to the Gym," I said.

"Why the Gym?" asked Zack.

"Because MissingNo told me to get the badges and that's what I'm gonna do," I said. "Come on guys."

**End of chapter 9**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 9. Please leave a review as I would surely appreciate it. Oh yeah, my cousin made a fanfiction account called Anime Jinchuuriki. He is working on a crossover fanfic and the crossover is K and Death Note and is entitled The Shadow King. If you're into crossovers check out his account and maybe read his story. Anyways I've said enough. PmL OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys here is the tenth chapter of MissingNo's plague. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10**

When we walked into Misty's gym, there was nothing there. It looked exactly the same. The platforms led to the edge of the indoor swimming pool within the gym. The gym had an eerie feel to it. I looked around the gym and I saw drowned bodies. One was the Swimmer body and the second was the trainer with the Goldeen. The bodies were pale, bloated and they had blanked out eyes.

"You sure Misty's here?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Where else could she be?" I answered. We reached the edge of the platform and looked around in the darkness. There was nobody in sight.

"Well," said Zack. "Time to go."

Zack headed back and the rest followed. I stood there thinking where Misty could be.

Suddenly the platform beneath me crumbled. I reached out for a hand but all I felt was air. There was a splash and my vision was obscure by the rushing water. I looked around and I saw a giant figure that was about 60 meters. I looked at it closely. It was a humongous black blob with Starmie jewels for eyes. It was heading straight for me. I looked around and saw that the rest of the platform was crumbling. The white marble crumbled in the water. The debris fell in the darkness. The beast was closing in on me. I swam away from it as fast as I could and then I emerged. I reached for Charizard's Pokeball but that beast had grabbed me. I was dragged into the water.

I was starting to lose oxygen. My vision was blacking out and suddenly I was unconscious.

When I came to I was riding on a Lapras. Ashley was right beside me and Nurse Joy was piloting the Lapras.

"Lapras, dodge," Nurse Joy commanded. Lapras jumped into the air as a giant black claw reached out for it and landed in a safe spot.

"Where am I?" I asked. Ashley looked at me and suddenly hugged me.

"You're alive," she said with a sigh of relief.

I blushed. "Yeah, I am, but what happened?"

"You were unconscious," she said. "That _thing _had dragged you in the water."

"Then what?" I asked.

"Zack commanded his Magnemite to attack it and it let go of you," she said. "You emerged and we brought you back to life."

"How?" I asked.

"Mouth to mouth resuscitation," Ashley said and blushed beet red. I also blushed.

"What happened to Zack?" I asked.

The redness disappeared on her face and it was soon masked by sadness.

"He- he didn't-" she said, tears falling from her face.

"Oy!" A deep voice said. "Don't kill me of so easily!" I looked back and I saw Zack. He was surrounded by two Magnemite who were holding him with their magnets. His left hand was protectively covering his right shoulder as it was bleeding profusely. Suddenly the giant beast appeared out of nowhere and hit Zack. He and his Magnemite were sent flying across the room. There was a splash on the far end of the pool and it turned a sudden red.

"ZACK!" Nurse Joy cried out but it was too late, Zack was dead.

"Another person bites the dust," I thought. It was going to happen, sooner or later someone was going to die. But I didn't expect Zack to die now. He had joined me not so long ago. I reached for Charizard's Pokeball. I threw it in the air.

"Go, Charizard," I said softly. I climbed on its back.

"Red, NO!" said Ashley, but I didn't listen. I didn't want the rest of them to die because of me like Wade, Daisy, Charmander, Pidgey and Ivysaur.

"Go!" I told Charizard. I headed straight for the beast. Its claw tried attacking me but Charizard dodged swiftly.

"Flamethrower!" I commanded. It obeyed and launched a burst of flame at it. The flame got extinguished quickly. I suddenly got angry.

"USE FLAMETHROWER WITH FULL POWER!" I shouted. A burning hot flame appeared from its mouth yet it still got extinguished. The beast attacked and Charizard barely managed to dodge it. The creature grabbed its tail and threw it across the room.

"RED!" Ashley screamed.

I lost my grip on it and my back crashed on the wall and Charizard soon came after and its weight crushed against my stomach. We both fell down but Charizard regained its balance and I landed on its back. The beast charged at me but suddenly got shocked. I looked at what was shocking the beast and I saw Zack. I was relieved but there was blood running down on his stomach. His Jolteon was using Thunderbolt and they were hugely dented Magnemite surrounding him. The beast screamed in pain then I realized that only moves super effective on the water type was effective on this beast. I threw Pikachu's Pokeball.

"PIKACHU NOW!" I said, it knew exactly what I was thinking and a giant bolt of electricity appeared from its tail.

"ZACK ATTACK THE EYES!" I screamed. He nodded and he told his Jolteon to go for its eyes. Pikachu started falling down but went for its left eye, it broke into crystal shards. The second eye did the same thanks to Zack's Jolteon. The beast screamed in pain and popped into a mass of blood. The blood stained the walls and the water. The cascadebadge emerged and so did Misty. Charizard lets go get Misty. I quickly returned Pikachu to its Pokeball and rushed for Misty. I grabbed her as she was about to fall and managed to get the badge at the same time. I flew out of the gym creating a Charizard shaped hole in the wall. We landed on a patch of grass next to Misty's gym. Zack, Nurse Joy and Ashley emerged from the gym.

Ashley suddenly hugged me. "Thanks Red," she said.

Zack who was wounded gave me a weak grin and collapsed. Nurse Joy caught him and laid him on the ground. She summoned her Chansey and commanded it to use softboiled on Zack. His wounds were instantly healed. She also healed Zack's Magnemite and Jolteon. They looked happy and started playing with each other.

"Ashley can you please let go of me," I said. "I'm suffocating."

"Oh," she blushed just as Nurse Joy did when she did the same to Zack. I took out Pikachu and commanded him and Charizard to play with Jolteon and the Magnemite. Zack suddenly got up. Nurse Joy gave him another bone crushing hug.

"Don't ever do that to me again," she told Zack. She let go of him. Zack stared at me and I gave him a wink. He started laughing.

After a while I heard a soft moan. I looked back and I saw Misty regained consciousness. She looked around and asked me a question.

"What happened?"

"You were inside some beast and started attacking people," I said.

"I know that," she said, sadly. "I'm sorry about your wounds, Zack. That's your name if I recall correctly." Zack nodded. "I am asking about the condition of my city," she said.

"Well, your city was destroyed my MissingNo," I said. "And I think he turned you into that beast."

"Oh," she said and suddenly broke into tears.

"Whoa there," Zack said.

"I-it was my duty to protect the city, and I-I failed!" she cried. "Hundreds of people died because of me!"

"It's not your fault," I said. "It's MissingNo's and we are going to kill him, no matter what it takes."

She looked at me. I let out a hand and she grabbed it.

"Thanks, Red," Misty said. Suddenly my Pokedex beeped. It was a message from MissingNo.

_**Meet me at Nugget Bridge.**_

"Hey guys," I said. "Let's go to Nugget Bridge."

"Why?" they all asked.

"Because MissingNo's there," I said.

"How do you know?" asked Zack suspiciously.

"He sent me a message on my Pokedex," I said, after that we walked in silence. We reached the start of Nugget Bridge, there I saw MissingNo facing off against a female Scout. She was wounded badly but she kept on fighting.

"I am doing this for Leader Misty," she said. "Bulbasaur attack!"

MissingNo stood there in silence. Bulbasaur attacked him but he evaded easily and slashed it down with his Onyx horn shaped arm and poked a large hole through the Bulbasaur's stomach. He laughed manically at the scene before him. The girl was screaming for help. We tried to help her but MissingNo killed her with a fatal blow through her heart. He removed his arm and blood flew everywhere, and then he turned it back to normal. MissingNo's turned around to face us. He had changed his form. At first he had taken the form of Gary Oak now he looked like a teenager. His hair was jet black and it was messed up and stuck up at random directions. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black jeans and white sneakers. A grin appeared on his face.

"Red," he said. "We meet again."

**Hey guys I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review as I would surely appreciate it. Anyways I have some news for you. MISSINGNO'S PLAGUE WILL RECEIVE WEEKLY UPDATES! That's right from now on watch out for new chapters during the weekends. Anyways that's all from me, PmL OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys PmL here with Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

"Ah Red, we meet again," MissingNo said with a smug look on his face. My body seethed with anger. I wanted to punch him and wipe that smug look of his face but I managed to control myself. Ashley and Misty however, didn't.

"Go, Starmie!" Misty shouted.

"Go, Vulpix!" Ashley shouted.

The Pokemon appeared from their Pokeballs and attacked MissingNo but he disappeared into thin air. Suddenly he was right beside me. He grabbed Ashley and held her by her neck on the side of a bridge.

"Attack me and she dies," he said with a smile. Ashley was coughing and shaking her legs. MissingNo tightened his grip around her neck. The Vulpix and Starmie stopped attacking. MissingNo smirked.

"Good, because if I dropped her in the water her organs would be ripped away from her body and she would be screaming in pain and shock as her heart got crushed by one of the Codeless," he said and suddenly laughed maniacally. He brought her away from the bridge and threw Ashley in our direction. He threw her with such force that Ashley was sent flying towards us but Zack managed to catch her and he let her down.

"There you go," he said. "Next time don't go charging at the guy who could probably destroy this world with a swipe of his finger, okay." Ashley looked away, embarrassed.

"Yes, I could probably do that," MissingNo said with a laugh. "But I intend not to, today I'm just here to answer any questions you may want to ask."

I didn't trust MissingNo but if I wanted to know more about this world I may have well just have to ask, but Zack asked him before me.

"What are the Codeless?"

"Oh," MissingNo said. "They are just a bunch of stuff that weren't meant to exist in this world, but since I am a Codeless I have the power to bring other Codeless back to life, just like the one in Misty's gym and the fossils that you, Red and Ashley battled."

"What do you mean, Codeless in the river?" asked Ashley.

"Why don't you see for yourself," said MissingNo with a smirk. We walked over to the edge of the bridge and saw a bunch of jet black hands reaching out for the sky as if looking for something to grab. Their claws were sharp as daggers and the water that they emerged from was white as if this world had glitched like a video game.

"Let me show you what these little babies can do," MissingNo said. He grabbed the dead bodies of the scout and Picnicker and dropped in the water. What I saw next was disgusting and horrific.

The bodies were being ripped apart effortlessly. The Picnicker's organs were being ripped out and so were the Bulbasaur's. The hands pulled out the kidneys, the intestine and all the delicate organs were being taken out of their respective places. A hand put their finger in the Picnicker's skull and pulled out his brain. The other put his hand through her forehead and removed her eyes. One put their fingers through her chest. Once they removed the holed up, hollow body of all its organs they squished them. Blood flew in the air and suddenly the hands submerged leaving the dead bodies floating in the water.

"Don't worry," MissingNo said. "The hands will emerge." And sure enough, they did tearing the body of all its limbs before leaving it to float in the river. I stared at the scene in silence and suddenly I vomited. All the food I had in my stomach formed a green stain in the river and there was a soothing rub. I looked to see who it was and it was Nurse Joy. Her face was pale but she had a weak smile on her face and started soothing me. MissingNo was laughing in the background.

"You monster!" I heard Zack, Ashley and Misty shout. MissingNo started laughing more. Suddenly that anger I felt when that Mew had killed Bulbasaur welled up inside of me.

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed. "HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO A PERSON THAT ALREADY DIED?" I ran over to MissingNo at a speed that I didn't know I could run and punched MissingNo in the face. His body flew across the bridge like a rocket and hit a tree on the far end of Nugget Bridge.

"Charizard, let's go," I shouted. I threw Charizard's Pokeball and flew over to MissingNo. MissingNo looked up with a surprised look on his face but before he could react Charizard tackled him across Route 5. Suddenly MissingNo scratched Charizard's face and fell down at Bill's house. Blood started dripping from Charizard's face.

"Charizard, lets land," I said. He nodded and we flew down. When we reached the ground, MissingNo appeared from Bill's house. He had Bill's in his left hand and his right hand was shaped like an Onix's horn. Bill was whimpering in fear.

"Attack me and he dies," MissingNo said with a quavering voice. His eyes were widened in fear.

As much as I wanted to kill MissingNo right here and now I couldn't kill an innocent person.

"Fine," I said. "Charizard, return."

"Good," MissingNo said. He laughed and turned his hand into a Blastoise cannon, but before I could react, he shot me with it. A huge, high pressured blast of water emerged out of it and shot me into the water in the southern part of Bill's house. My back hit a rocky mountain and my vision was getting blurred.

Before I fell in the water I caught a glimpse of black, pointed hands reaching out for me and everything went black.

**Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter. As usual add it to your favourites and review. And one more thing, I now have a FictionPress account with the same username as my Fanfiction account. Be sure to check that out as I'm gonna do some original works starting from tomorrow. That's all I have to say. PmL OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys PmL here and I apologise for the late update. I was busy with the exams and now, since the exams are over and I have a 3 month holiday, you can expect random updates of this story. Anyways, I shouldn't keep you guys waiting, here's Chapter 12 of MissingNo's Plague. **

_**Chapter 12**_

I woke up to the sounds of explosions. My natural instinct was to get up and find the source of the explosion but as soon as I got up, pain flared throughout my body and just as suddenly as I got up, I fell down.

Suddenly I heard a gentle voice. "Red relax, just close your eyes, everything'll be fine." I wanted to reply that everything will _not _be fine but that voice had an effect me, my eyes felt heavy and suddenly I fell off to sleep.

When I got up, the sun was shining down on me. I was lying on top of a bed and suddenly I thought that everything was a dream. MissingNo and all those people I met were just a result of a nightmare I had. All that was proven false when Ashely came bursting through the door.

"Red, you're alive, I'm so happy," she exclaimed, then she did something I didn't expect. She came over to me and hugged me.

"Hey!" said a gentle voice, a voice I had never heard but sounded familiar. "Could you lovebirds please separate?" Ashley blushed and pushed me away gently.

When Ashley moved to the side, I saw a face that bared a striking resemblance to my mother's. The woman's hair was black and tied to a ponytail, her eyes were a nice, warm brown, the only difference between her and my mother was that her skin colour was light brown.

"Um, may I ask where I am?" I said.

"Of course," she said. "You're in the Vermillion City."

"How long have I been here?"

"For a few weeks."

"And what's your name?"

"Kellie."

That's all I needed to know. I tried getting up but pain flared through my body and I felt nauseous.

"I recommend you take a rest," Kellie said gently. "You were almost killed by MissingNo's Codeless."

I wanted to ask how she knew about the Codeless but suddenly she injected me with something and I fell off to sleep.

"HEY KID!" said a loud voice that immediately woke me up. "WAKE UP AND DO TEN PUSH UPS!"

As my vision cleared, I could make out the face of a large army lieutenant. He was wearing army clothes and had a gun slung on one shoulder, Zack was standing by his side.

"Dad," Zack said. "Go easy on him."

"I WILL NOT!" screamed the Lieutenant which made my ears ring. "HE ENTERED THIS CITY AND HE IS EXPECTED TO SERVE THE ARMY!"

"But he's only 14," Zack pleaded.

"THAT IS THE MINIMUM AGE TO JOIN THE ARMY!"

"I thought it was sixteen," Zack said.

"I CHANGED IT!"

"Ugh," Zack said. He suddenly noticed I was awake.

"Who's that?" I asked, my ears still ringing.

"My dad," Zack said. "Lieutenant Surge."

Suddenly the Lieutenant walked out of the room.

"What's his problem?" I asked.

"He's a bit bothered with MissingNo," Zack said. "MissingNo killed half the town's population."

"Oh," I said.

"Here, take this," Zack said and he gave me the Thunder Badge.

"Why?"

"Because," Zack started. "I told dad all about our mission and how you needed to collect all the badges, so here."

I took it and suddenly my Pokedex flashed and Lt Surge's face was replaced with the Thunder Badge.

"Is your dad going up against MissingNo?" I asked, although I expected an obvious answer.

"Yep," Zack said. "He's prepared a whole army!"

"Whoa," I said, surprised. "And one more question."

Zack nodded.

"How did you get to Pewter even though you were practically safe here?"

"Well," Zack said. "I wanted to search for survivors, we couldn't be the only ones."

I nodded. "You were right, you guys weren't the only survivors."

Suddenly an explosion shook the building, followed by screams and gunfire.

"What the hell is going on there?" I asked.

"I intend to find out," said Zack. "Let's go!"

It took a while, but when we got out from the hospital, which was actually a Pokemon Centre, we saw a massacre.

Kellie, who for some reason had her left hand replace by a Kangheskhan arm was destroying everything. The army tried shooting her down but she blocked with her arm and punched a hole through their stomachs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?" Surge demanded. "KELLIE, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Nothing, Surge," said Kellie. She had a wide smile on her face and her eyes had an insane look in them. "And please don't call me Kellie, call me M."

Suddenly a bullet pierced her chest, but she was unaffected by it.

"Surge," M said. "You said you were preparing an army, didn't you? To kill MissingNo?"

"Yes," Surge said, preparing his gun and a Pokeball.

"Well, how would you feel if that army was destroyed?" M asked. "Right in front of your eyes." Her arm turned into a giant gun barrel, and suddenly she shot the soldiers that were shooting her. They all blew up in a mass of blood.

That pissed me off. I tried sending out my Pokemon but my Pokeballs weren't with me, Zack on the other hand, threw out his Pokemon and attacked M with his Magnemite, Magneton and Jolteon. Suddenly Gary, Misty, Ashley and Nurse Joy appeared out of nowhere and threw out their Pokemon. Suddenly two Pokeballs appeared by my feet. Great, my two trusty Pokemon.

"Charizard, let's go!" I said, as I climbed atop its back and charged toward M.

Just as soon as I got there, Zack was punched across the horizon, his Jolteon ran after him, while his Magneton attacked M. Surge was shooting M but to no prevail, and the rest of the group attacked M with no remorse.

"CHARIZARD, FLAMETHROWER!" I screamed. Charizard obeyed and spew a long burst of flame.

"Chansey, egg bomb!" Nurse Joy shouted. An explosion shook the ground.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower!" Ashley shouted. Where did she get the Ninetales? I decided to ask her later.

"Starmie, Bubblebeam," Misty shouted.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump," Gary shouted.

"AND FINALLY," said Surge. "ELECTRODE, EXPLOSION!" His Electrode appeared out of nowhere and joined the wide array of attacks. Suddenly a large explosion surrounded M, even she couldn't survive that, but I was wrong, dead wrong.

As soon as the smoke cleared, M emerged, with no more than a scratch on her body, all that was destroyed was her clothes which only tatters remained.

"Well that was interesting," M said with a smile. "Now die!"

She jumped up in the sky and punched Ashley through the stomach.

_**End of chapter 12**_

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, be sure to leave a review and add this story to your favourites. Before I sign out, I plan on doing a Pokemon Black randomised Nuzlocke and writing a story on it on this site, so its gonna come out soon and I hope you give it a read as I would surely appreciate it. Anyways, I got to go now, PmL OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So I realised I haven't updated MissingNo's Plague since Chapter 12, weird huh and I have a good excuse for that: WRITERS BLOCK and PROCASTINATION. But, forget that, here's Chapter 13 of MissingNo's Plague, please favourite and leave a review. P.S I decided to change Ashley's death to make it more epic! :)**

**Chapter 13**

M headed straight for me with her fist ready, I decided to fight back, not with my Pokemon but that punch I used to send MissingNo flying. I readied my hand, but something weird happened, a bunch of black numbers clouded it.

"Ah, you have the power of the Codeless," M said, her voice had a slight trace of fear in it. "But that's not enough to stop me." Her hand suddenly grew into a gigantic size, even bigger than her. "DIE!" she screamed.

I readied my fists, ready to block out that attack, although I wasn't confident that I could. M came closer and closer with her giant Kangheskhan fist, suddenly, out of nowhere, Ashley appeared on a Pidgeot.

"ASHLEY, NO!" I screamed.

"Red," Ashley said, tears flowing down from her eyes. "There's no way you can block that, even with your powers, I'm… I'm taking one for the team."

"NO!" I screamed. "Don't!" I tried heading towards her on my Charizard but I was too late. M punched Ashley.

A gust of wind passed by me. Ashley's body. She was right, I couldn't block that, but it should have been me who took one for the team, not her. I heard a loud crack in the distance. It was probably Ashley. Ashley, the one who trusted me, Ashley, the one who sacrificed herself just like her brother did, was dead.

"Red!" said a voice. "Red get up!"

My eyes opened and I saw the worried eyes of Nurse Joy.

"Thank god you're alive," she said, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Where's Ashley?" I asked. Nurse Joy's pink eyes suddenly let out a sad expression.

"Red, sh-she's…"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS ASHLEY?" I demanded.

Nurse Joy pointed right, tears streaming from her face. I headed there, hoping to see a bright smile on her face but was greeted by a limp, pale body lying down in a pool of blood. She was dead, and that was the evidence to support my claim. I walked closer to the body and gripped her cold, lifeless hand.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry," a tear ran down my face. Why, why am I so attached to these people? Why am I attached to programmes and data? They don't even exist and I feel a close bond to them, like I've known them for years, oh wait, I did, they existed in my Gameboy. The one I got from my mom. I decided to get a shovel and dig a grave for Ashley, it was the least I could do for the person who sacrificed herself for me.

_**End of Chapter 13**_

**Before I sort of sign out, I apologise for the short chapter. I know you guys wanted a battle between Red and M but, or at least, I think you did, but, as I said; Writer's Block! I promise you guys the next chapter will be longer than this one. Also, I'm planning to write a new story called Code Arceus: Red of the Rebelli… Just kidding! It's a Pokemon story about, well, a rebellion. You can PM me about details. Anyways, that's all from me, PmL, OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! PmL here with another chapter of MissingNo's Plague, please leave a review and, ENJOY!**

**Chapter 14**

"So, what do we do now?" Zack asked. "We lost almost all of the army and Ashley. Plus, most of our supplies have been destroyed by that fire M caused."

The rest of the members of the meeting were in deep thought, except for me, I was thinking about Ashley and the warmth of the hug she gave me before she died.

"We could send out a scavenging squad to look for food and water," said Walter, the so called Mayor of Vermillion who doesn't exist in the games.

"Nope," said Lt Surge. "I can't risk anymore men because of them so called Codeless."

"How about we send an expedition to Cinnabar?" said Jason, he was a teenage kid with a really bright mind. He wore glasses and had wavy black hair. He was the so called tactician of the Vermillion Army. Everybody around him looked surprised, so did I.

"WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?" Surge screamed, causing my eardrums to burst. "WE WERE TALKING ABOUT SUPPLIES, NOT EXPEDITIONS!"

"Calm the fuck down, Surge," Jason said, and put up his glasses, anime style. "Cinnabar is where the so called 'MissingNo's Plague' started, we could find out more about The Codeless and maybe find some supplies."

"How can we get there?" Zack asked.

"With the old S.S Anne, of course," Jason replied.

"Anyone agree with Jason?" asked Walter. It seemed everyone in the Board Meeting raised their hands. Soon after that everyone got out, including me, but before I could leave, Jason put his hand on my shoulder.

"Are you the legendary Red everyone talks about?" he asked.

"I'm not at all legendary," I replied, coldly.

"Well, you are," Jason replied. "People say you took a punch from M and survived, they also say you're the one who chased her away."

"Whatever," I said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't trust you," Jason replied.

"Great," I replied sarcastically. "That did not waste my time at all." I then walked off.

Vermillion City was well, dull, to say the least. You see random citizens walking around in a lazy manner. Some of the houses were destroyed because of M's onslaught but that didn't stop the refugees from living in them. The entrances were blocked up by 20 metre walls with some soldiers patrolling them. The only thing that was left untouched was the port. The S.S lay there, looking majestic. The sea was not blue, but a weird shade of grey like the grass in Route 1.

"Hey, Red!" Zack said. "What do you think about the Cinnabar expedition?"

"I don't really care about it," I replied.

"Well, it turns out, you're going to be part of it," Zack said.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Yeah," Zack said. "It's gonna be me, you, Gary, Misty, my dad and at least thirty members of the army and some pretty nurses."

"What about Joy?" I asked.

"Well she's tending to the wounded here," Zack replied.

"When is this expedition?" I asked.

"In a week's time," Zack said. "Anyways I'm off. Talk to you later."

Zack strolled of to the army barracks. When he was gone, I cursed. Screw that Jason! Why did he have to send me to Cinnabar? I decided not to think about it and headed to my cabin.

My cabin was actually the old Pokemon fan club. It was right next to the grey seas and it was barricaded. Before I made myself comfortable in that place which was about a week ago, I had to clean up some dead bodies of some people and Pokemon, it was a horrible job. Coincidentally, Ashley's grave was right next to it, so I could visit it any time. Ashley, I couldn't think about her without my heart hearting. She was dead, and I had to get used to that.

By the time I reached my cabin, it was nightfall. I opened my door and I was greeted by the blackness of my cabin. In front of me they were two sofas flanking a table. They were some dried bloodstains which I couldn't clean and some food lay on the table. It's good to be home! I sat down on the table and dined. Soon after, I lied down on my sofa and slept.

The next day, I helped out some of the refugees. After helping out some refugees, Lt Surge appeared and told me I had to attend another boring meeting in a few minutes time.

"Again! What is it this time?" I complained.

"There's been a change of plans," Surge said. "You're going to be sent on the scavenging squad not the Cinnabar squad."

"WHY?" I demanded.

"You'll find out more in the meeting," he replied and soon after that, he was of.

"God dammit!" I cursed.

"We have now concluded that Red has to be sent scavenging squad, because of his knowledge and experience with the Codeless," Jason said. "Also, Red's mission to collect the Gym Badges will eventually lead him to Cinnabar where he, and the twenty man army will regroup and take the war to MissingNo. We will provide Red with four other Pokemon and a Voltorb Rifle, any objections."

"Yes," I replied, Jason pointed at me and told me to state my objection. "How will the Cinnabar squad know about the Codeless?"

"We have Zack and Gary, of course," Jason said. "Any more objections?" No one raised their hands. "The expedition will start in two hours' time, till then, prepare yourselves."

In the two hours' time, I prepared myself. I got four new Pokemon: Vileplume, Gyarados, Dragonair and Ashley's Ninetales. I got a Voltorb Rifle which was strapped to my back, familiarised myself with the soldiers and waited at the doors of the exit. Soon after, the soldiers that followed and of we went to Route 6.

As soon as we stepped in Route 6, a Codeless attacked us. The Codeless was a massive, buff man covered in grey coding and numbers. He tackled one of my soldiers and he punched him hard on the face. I heard a loud _crack _and that sound told me that I lost him. The rest of them fired their AK-47's and the Codeless exploded in a burst of numbers.

"Dammit!" one of the soldiers named Jack screamed. Jack had a large scar on his cheek and was really bulky. "We already lost Joe!"

They hastily buried Joe and we were of.

We encountered plenty of Codeless along the way, most of them deformed Pokemon but they were easily handled by my squad. Before long we reached Cerulean.

"Alright guys," I said. "We'll camp here for the night."

The squad prepared some camps and soon after that, they were snoring. I was wide awake, thinking about our mission.

"So, I have to collect all the badges while Jason sits comfortably for a week, great."

"Hey, are you Red?" a voice interrupted my train of thought. The person who asked me that was a pretty girl. Her black hair was short and covered her ears. Her blue eyes had a look of curiosity in them and, for some reason, she looked to be my age.

"Yeah, I am, why do you ask?"

"I'm Tanya," she said. "And some of the soldiers said that you are the one who broke M's hand, is that true?"

"Um… yeah," I replied.

"So. Freaking. Cool!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining. "I AM WORKING ANOTHER RED, WHOO!" And off she went.

"Well that was awkward," I mumbled and I decided to lie down and sleep.

**That's all for this chapter! I know this Chapter wasn't full of action but I decided that this chapter and the next chapter will be a little story orientated. Also the first chapter of fictionpress story will be up soon so be sure to check it out, my pen name is Pokemon Master Luffy. Anyways, I'll see you guys in the next chapter, till then, PmL OUT!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello guys! I now you were expecting a chapter of MissingNo's Plague after this long period of time but I regret to inform you that, no, this isn't a chapter of MissingNo's plague, it's actually a notice.**

**Since I have school, I will not get the chance to update this story frequently, but this has nothing to do with that. It's actually to tell you that I might be moving this story to fictionpress. I know what you all are thinking, 'YOU CAN'T MOVE THIS STORY TO FICTIONPRESS BECAUSE IT'S A POKEMON STORY!' but let me inform you that I saw a Yu-gi-oh story on that sight. But, since this story is mainly inhabited by OC's I thought 'why the fuck not?'**

**Also that version is going to be a revised addition of MP so I hope you understand. Also I thank all of you for your support as I might leave fanfiction forever so yeah. I want to thank you all for all your support and also, one last thing… I might continue the story here but might, alright guys. See you all on fictionpress!**


End file.
